In traditional arc welding or surfacing (cladding, etc.) operations a filler wire may be used to deposit material into the joint using a high temperature arc. Heat from the arc melts the filler wire and the melted filler wire droplets are added to the weld puddle. However, because of the presence of the arc the composition of the filler wire can be limited as certain materials and compositions do not transfer easily, or at all, with the use of an arc. This can be due to a number of reasons, including the high temperature of the arc or due to the arc/plasma dynamics present in the arc. However, it is very desirable to have some of these components deposited into a surfacing operation or weld joint and as such there is a need to be able to use filler wires with various compositions and components therein.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional, traditional, and proposed approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such approaches with embodiments of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.